Crazy Within
by jessicalerman177
Summary: "You lied to everyone. " "But you still hated me for what I did! You told them!" I didn't want to let my anger get to me, I never wanted it to. But he pushed me too far, and I did what I had to do. I get to Bullworth, and I was at least everyone's friend. Until he wanted revenge and told everyone the truth. He's such a jerk, but he's my brother and I can't do anything about it.
1. A New Beginning

I was walking in between my parents as if they were suddenly my bodyguards. We were just entering the gates of Bullworth Academy and I was already terrified. But not of the school, of someone I know.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" I ask, looking down and playing with my thumbs. I betrayed someone and I feel like karma is gonna play with me.

"Of course he will. He would have to forgive you sometime." says my mother Felicia. I was nervous and scarred out of my mind. He never loved me. Always teasing me, never giving me any kind of good feedback. And my anger was just getting to me, too much.

We finally got to the main building on campus and went up the stairs. A woman in her mid 50's was there, typing away on her computer. She looked up at us and pointed to a door that had the name "Crabblesnitch" written on it. We reached the door and opened it. To our surprise, he was standing right there.

"Hi there. Do come in." the older man said, letting my parents and I walk in. We took our seats, and started to talk about me. I was dozing off half of the time, but some words caught my attention.

"Is there any special medications or therapy sessions she has to take?" Crabblesnitch asked my parents. My brother and I are twins, so we both have the same treatment. He was born with ADD, while I had ADHD. It's hard when you try to make friends with those symptoms.

"Yes, they are. And she takes them by herself every five hours." says Phillip. I had a feeling someone was looking at me and I turned to see Crabblesnitch pulling out a file with my name on it. As he was examining it, he had a surprised look on his face.

"This is amazing. Straight A's, great test scores, first place ribbons. You are a lucky one indeed." He said, smiling. "Your academics is perfect. I'm just a little shock that you are the twin of him." He said that with a disgusted face.

"That's how twins work. One is evil, other is good." I say, looking around. For at least five to six minutes later, my parents kissed my cheek and left me standing in the office alone. I sighed, grabbing my schedule from Miss. Danvers and headed towards the girls' dorm. To my expectations, I have never seen this many nerds stuck in a trash can.

As I was walking by one, a pink shirted boy was struggling with all of his might to get out. I stopped and looked. He was pretty cute, but I can't trust anyone in this school. Well, only my twin.

"Need some help?" I ask, slowly walking over to him. He looked up at me with big brown puppy eyes, and of course I smiled. He nodded and I grabbed his hand, pulling him out. A pink shirt with a blue vest, manly.

"Thanks. You're new here, aren't you?" He asked. I simply nodded. "I'm Pete, Pete Kowalski. And you are?" He asked, holding his hand out. I gladly shook it.

"I'm Tara Smith." After saying that, he quickly jerked his hand away. I frowned. Of course my stupid excuse of a brother ruined my chance to make any friends around here. I scurried off, practically running to the girls' dorm. I walked in, seeing nothing but pink. Don't get me wrong, pink is an elegant color, but I prefer green over this any day.

it took me a hour to find some help. She showed me to my room. It was at the end of the hall, and it had one bed, unlike the others that had two or three.

"Since you have some issues, Crabblesnitch got a janitor to clean out this dusty thing and made it a one bedroom." Miss. Peabody said. I flashed a fake smile and closed my door. "I won't be making any friends here." I said to myself, as I plopped down onto my bed. Might as well unpack.

I picked up my suitcase and started to fit all of my clothes into the closet and dresser. I had a few pictures just in case I feel homesick. Two were pictures of my friends and I, while the other two were pictures of my family. He was even in one. I placed the friend pictures on the desk, while family portraits were on the nightstand, next to my medication.

Predicting that I would have come here late, I gathered up my pajamas and went to the bathroom. I showered, brushed my teeth, and put my hair into a nice bun. Me, being the typical girl, I started check myself in the mirror. No broccoli in my teeth, not to big or thin, perfect length of hair. I was flawless. In my opinion.

"Ooh, I LOVE your nail color!" said a girl with a red ribbon in her hair. I looked at my snowflake nails, smiling.

"Thank you. I do them myself." I said, turning around to face her. She was smiling and quickly grabbed my hand, examining them.

"You did THIS by yourself?! Can you do mine? Please?" she asked, giving me the puppy dog eyes. I nodded and she squealed. "My name is Mandy. I have a feeling that we are going to get along quite nicely." Mandy said. I debated with myself for a second. Either I can lie to her about my last name, or tell her the truth.

"My name is Tara Reed. And I have the cutest color to go with your eyes." What, a little lie won't hurt anyone. Besides my inner soul saying tell her the truth. But I want to make friends, not run them away like Pete. Some time later, I was laying in bed under my sheets, thinking of what would happen if I did tell her my last name. A shit load of trouble would stir up.

I turned off the lamp and went into a deep sleep.

"Do you, Mr. Payne, take Tara to be your lovely wedded wife?" asked the priest. My husband nodded. "And do you, Mrs. Smith, take him to be your lovely wedded husband?" Instead of saying I do, I said beep. And I kept saying beep. Beep, beep, beep.

I woke up, wide eyed to notice that my alarm went off. I sighed and turned it off, sitting up then stretching. I lazily walked to my closet and pulled out my uniform. I quickly went to take another shower and tiptoed back to my room. I set my alarm early so I can check everything out.

I changed into my white, long-sleeved Bullworth shirt along with my plaid, green skirt and long white socks. I finished off my look with my Mary-Janes and having my hair down. I put in a white headband and collected my binder full of information. As I looked over at my meds, I opened it and swallowed one.

I starred at the pill bottle, thinking. "One day, I won't need you any more." I whispered to myself, hiding the bottle into my nightstand. I quickly left the room, closing the door. As I was walking, a red-headed girl came forward.

"Hey, I never seen you around here before." She said, checking me up and down. I nodded.

"The name's Tara, and yes, I actually transferred here yesterday." I said with a bright smile. She nodded, looking at me with deep eyes. I knew she was trying to read me, but no one, not even my parents, can read me through my eyes. Only my brother can.

"Well, see ya around." She said, walking back into her room. Strange girl. I left the building, walking straight to the main hall. I see some students get up at this time, too. As I started to walk, a shaved boy ran past me, trying to get away from a prefect. I watched as he hid into a trash can and the prefect ran past him.

"What a idiot." I said, walking over to the trash can. "You can come out now." I said, standing next to it. The boy peeked his head out and looked at me.

"Thanks." He said as he hopped out of the can of trash. "I have never seen you around here before." He said, checking me out. What's with the people here?

"I'm Tara, the new student who got here yesterday." I said. "And who are you by the chance?" I asked, checking him out. The kid could at least spray with armpits with air freshmen or something.

"I'm Jimmy Hopkins. I was here last year." He said, holding out his hand. I shook it, making a weird face.

"No offense, but you stink." I said, giggling. He laughed.

"Yeah, I've been running all day. Prefects think they can catch me, we'll see my friend. So, Tara, what is a sweet, innocent girl like you doing in this hell of a school?" he asked.

"Well, if you must know, I'm here to see someone." I said, looking at my feet. I looked up to see Jimmy with an angry face. I turned around and to my surprise..

"Gary.." I said quietly.


	2. Sorry This, Sorry That

Why was he here? I've been trying to not see him all day. As he started to walk forward, I was however, backing up. He noticed me and started walking faster. I hesitated and ran off, not looking back. I hid into a locker that was luckily opened and let out a deep breath.

I was looking for the chance to face him again. I slowly got out of the locker and walked around, peeking behind every corner. The bells just rung and I had no idea where art class was. I turned around to come face-to-face with none other than Gary.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my little sister Tara. Why'd ya run?" He asked in sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes, not wanting to make contact.

"Because I didn't know what to expect from a lunatic I call a brother." I said coldly. He looked at me with hate, while I on the other hand, had fear in my eyes. And he smirked because he knew it.

"Your lucky your my sorry excuse of a sister." he said, looking at me coldly. That hit me, hard.

"Maybe if you weren't such a dick, I wouldn't have did that to you." I said, tearing up. After all these years, he still didn't forgive me. I wouldn't forgive myself either.

"Listen, I'm sorry-" I had to cut him off right there.

"Sorry? Sorry?! Gary, you're never fucking sorry! All my life I've been hearing that word come out of your mouth, but it never means anything! For once in my life, I would like to believe that excuse, but I never can." I said, crying. I stormed off, not looking back at his hurt expression.

It was lunch time, and I honestly didn't want to eat. I was sitting at a table when a guy in a sky blue sweater vest walked up to me. "Excuse me?" He asked.

I looked up at him with green, hurt eyes. "What?" I said with a cracked voice. Of course he sat right next to me and had sympathy.

"You look hurt, want to talk about it?" He asked. I slightly laughed, giving him a look.

"Are you just trying to be nice, or are you really sorry for me?" I ask, flipping my hair out of my face. He looked at me, starstruck, but shook his head.

"Actually, I care. So, would you like to tell me what's wrong?" He said, scooting closer. I slid away slowly and nodded.

"I just seen my brother again and we started arguing." I said, sighing. Gary was always know as a basterd. I looked around and seen Gary eyeing me in the doorway of the cafeteria. I turned back to the boy who was looking at me intensely.

"My name is Tad, and you are?" He asked with such a proper tone.

"Tara. And I have to go." I said, standing up and collecting my stuff. I walked out, not before get pulled onto the side by Gary.

"What do you want?" I asked in a harsh tone. He looked at me with wide green eyes, saying he was actually sorry. I looked down, wiping my face. Why all of a sudden he wants forgiveness.

"Listen, what I did was wrong. And I deserved what I got. But you have to trust me on this, nobody here is your friend." He said, gripping my wrist a little too tight.

"G-Gary, you're hurting me." I said. He quickly let me go, rubbing my wrist.

"I'm sorry, honestly." I nodded, walking away. I believed him, but I can't trust him. Not just yet.


End file.
